love
by kristy87
Summary: Grissom, Sara, Christmas, vacations, pregnancy... some GSR fluff of course


Disclaimer: CSI, Grissom and Sara do not belong to me...

AN: Okay, es I know I said I wouldn't write GSR fics anymore, I really swear the plan was to quit writing for the sake of my Nash bridges fan fics, but after all the things that happened yesterday I just couldn't help it. I needed to write some GSR fluff in order to cheer me up again and to remind me that thinking positive always helps :)

And I want to make clear that when I said I'd quit I really meant it, I was not fishing for rewievs with that, in fact I really really hate people who do that, I honestly thought that I wouldn't have the time anymore to write GSR fics. But I am glad that I was wrong because I really missed it!

Thousand thanks to **Rhee** for beta reading!

Summary: Grissom, Sara, Christmas, vacations, pregnancy...

Warning #1: MAJOR fluff

Warning #2: Spoilers up to episode 7x10 mixed up with wild speculations ;)

* * *

**love**

Slowly his hand slips over her bare arm, while he holds her close to him. The heat of her body seeps through the layers of his clothes and he can't help but smile, words cannot describe the way she makes him feel. The light from the fireplace lets her face shine and accents her beauty. All this feels so perfect, almost too perfect to be true. He knows that he doesn't deserve her; so he loves her even more for loving him despite everything he did to her.

She snuggles up closer to his chest and sighs softly. "I'm so glad we're here," she whispers into his ear, plants a quick kiss on his cheek all before she pulls away and smiles brightly at him. With her famous 'Sara Sidle' smile, the smile that made him fall in love with her.

He can only agree. The last few weeks has made him feel drained. If it hadn't been for Sara he might not have cared at all, he would have ignored all the signs and wouldn't have noticed that he was burning out before it was too late. But there was Sara, his Sara, Sara his love, his life, the mother of his baby. And there was the baby of course, his baby, their baby!

Sara was fourteen weeks pregnant now, fourteen weeks! Time had passed by so quickly from the day that she had discovered about her pregnancy until now, sometimes it's still difficult to believe. But the day before they had left for Canmore he had accompanied her to a doctor's appointment, seeing his little son or daughter the monitor made his heart skip a beat.

Their first Christmas together had ended before it had begun. He had been called in for work and even though he had sworn to himself that he would not stay longer than necessary; he had stayed for three shifts straight. Four bodies had been found and all in different stages of decay; just the collection of the bugs, flies and larvae had taken him almost sixteen hours. Sara hadn't been mad, she had understood, but _he_ had been more than mad. So this year they spent Christmas at a place far, far away from Vegas. Thanks to his sabbatical no one even noticed that Sara and himself were off the same five days from work. He wouldn't have bothered had someone noticed it, but this way everything was safer; it guaranteed them a few more days of privacy before they would finally let the others in on their secrets.

She starts humming, first softly, then a bit louder. He starts to chuckle. _Last Christmas?_ He just hopes that he is the 'special' one to whom she gives her heart to this year.

His chuckling causes her to stop humming. She sits up and grins at him. "What?" She raises an eyebrow, trying to challenge him.

"It just makes me happy to see you happy." He tells her and lets his hand slip over her shoulders to the back of her neck. Then he drags her closer to him and brushes his lips over hers.

"I love you." She tells him in reply and then they smile, kiss, snuggle and cuddle.

"And I love you." He loves her so much, that he wishes he would never have to let go of her again. When he cannot hold her in his arms then he feels like he's not complete, like he's not himself. At night he always holds onto her, needs to hold her as close to him as possible, because the nights have to make up for all the hours that they have spent apart at work, for all the hours where they can only touch briefly and innocently and where they only have looks and maybe once or twice a short moment where they whisper to each other how much they miss being close to the other one.

"So when will you let me unwrap my gifts?" She asks after a moment and he doesn't know if the gleam in her eyes is from the fire or from the lights on the Christmas tree or if it's just herself.

"_Gifts_? Plural? You expect more than one?" He needs to tease her a bit, because they both love it. Teasing and fooling around with each other, that's what keeps them young, makes them feel young. They behave like teenagers from time to time because back when they were actual teenagers they never teased or fooled around because they had never really lived back then. But now they are alive, breathing hasn't been the same as _breathing_ is now; living hasn't been the same as _living_ is now.

She grins. "Yes my dear, I do expect more than one." She sticks her tongue out at him. "Two or three dozens would be nice."

He laughs, he's so glad that he can laugh again. He knows that without her he wouldn't have managed to recover from his almost burn out so quickly. He would give her everything in the world if she'd ask for it. She wouldn't even have to ask, but he knows that she doesn't want the world. She wants him, their child and that's it. That is all she needs to be happy, he knows it and knew it all the time, even before she told him.

"You will have to be patient my love." He tells her with soft and gentle voice.

"I'm a patient person, so I suppose that's okay." She shrugs. "Would you mind switching from the sofa to the bed? The satin sheets look promising."

Sara definitely has a thing for satin, he doesn't mind. Her silky skin against satin sheets, that's the fantasy, the daydream that helps him making it through shift.

She sits up first, immediately he misses the warmth of her body against his. He follows her movements with his eyes, watches her closely as she walks over to the bed and sits down on the mattress. Then he sits up as well, his body feels tired while his mind is not, but Sara will wake him up again, of that he is sure.

He joins her in bed, slips under the blanket and twines his arms around her. She snuggles up to his chest and smiles. "I think I'll dream of the baby again."

"And that makes you smile?" He is glad and thankful for that. He had never admitted to her that becoming a father was one of the secret wishes that he thought was no longer in reach until they got together. Well, had never admitted it until she had told him that she was pregnant.

"Yes, indeed that makes me smile, Dr. Grissom." She slips her hands up to his cheeks and drags his face closer to hers so that her lips brush over his.

"Then I wish you a good night, Mrs. Grissom." He kisses her, first softly, then gently until she sighs softly against his lips and until he feels that he cannot keep his eyes opened any longer.

So they fall asleep in each other's arms, the fire in the fireplace slowly goes out after a while and the lights on the Christmas tree remain the only source of light in the room. Peacefully they sleep, both dreaming their dreams about their baby, their life and their future, about happiness and smiles, laughter and love… and Christmas gifts.

* * *

**THE END**

**thank you for reading :)**


End file.
